Breaking Boredom
by Acherona
Summary: Bored, horny and lonesome. Reno thought this movie night would be horrible but maybe, just maybe Axel and Roxas can make it better. RenoRoxasAxel threesome.


**Disclaimer** – I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Final Fantasy or any of its characters and I'm not making any money of these writings.

**Beta'd** – Very much unbeta'd so please forgive my mistakes.

**Warnings** – Smut…smutty, smut, smut…of the boy on boy on boy variety…Need I say more? Oh and some bad language too.

**HAPPY, HAPPY BIRTHDAY SWEETEST CACAONERO!!!!**

**Breaking Boredom.**

Reno was bored; he was so bored that it actually physically hurt. The professor at the front of the classroom droned on and on and on and Reno just wanted to stand up and yell at the old, dried up fucking skeleton of a man that no one was listening and would he please just shut the fuck up and let them read on their own…Well he might skip the please, he wasn't feeling all that polite today.

Maybe after class he could get that kid to give him a blowjob, the one when all the silvery hair. What was his name again? Yams? Yakob? Yazoo! Yeah it was Yazoo. Frankly Reno didn't care much about his name but the kid had a mouth on him made for sin, just the thought of those full lips wrapped around his dick made Reno squirm some in the uncomfortable seat of the auditorium.

Fuuuuck would this lesson ever end? Reno slumped back, not even fantasies about Yazoo's cock-sucking lips helped relieve his boredom. He fished out a bent and straggly straw from his back pocket. Desperate times called for desperate measures, besides it was always amusing as hell to rile little emo blond up. He sent another spitball flying and smirked when it hit its mark.

Cloud looked like he was ready to jump over the seats and throttle him but Reno just gave him a salute with the straw…it was amazing really how red Cloud could get in the face. Ah yes, the poor boy never failed to be amusing. Reno would probably get a beat down later by Tifa for teasing her boyfriend but it was so worth it.

His front pocket started vibrating and Reno fished out his phone and flipped it open.

_Hey Ass-wipe, movie night my pace at 6, bring beer and chips, don't be late._

Pfft Axel was the moron. Reno flipped the phone shut. Movies and beer sounded good, especially after this afternoon in hell. Reno still wasn't sure he wanted to go. Axel was his best friend, had been since they were little. They had discovered that penises could be used for more than peeing together and were as close as one could get.

Axel had been his best play pal, unbelievable hot sex with someone he actually liked and no strings attached. It had been a perfect arrangement for both of them. Then idiot Axel had to go and fall in love, with the snarkiest, moodiest little shrimp of a blond that Reno had ever met. Suddenly their impromptu little get togethers that more often than not ended with one of their cocks in the others ass came to an abrupt stop cause Axel had the ridiculous idea that monogamy was a good thing.

Reno tried to hate the little mosquito that had grabbed all of Axel's attention, he really did but the kid was fuckhot. Fuckhot and funny too. That was the main reason Reno had started to stay away. Lusting after his best friends fine ass was one thing but he had an inkling that lusting after said friends little blond boyfriend too would be frowned upon.

He missed Axel, not just the sex, he had plenty of other fuck buddies after all but he missed their closeness. It was worse knowing that it was he himself who had caused a distance between them.

Ah fuck it all to hell, Reno was tired of tip toeing around and feeling sorry for himself. He would go to movie night, he would get drunk and make fun of ugly babies with Axel and he would most definitely _not_ ogle Roxas' tight ass.

Finally the bell rang and Reno shot out of his seat like a rocket. Partly because freedom hour was finally here and partly because he wanted to get the hell out of the classroom before a certain livid blond covered in spitballs could get his hands on him. He shot Cloud a wide shit-eating grin before he stormed out of the classroom.

"Get back here you pisswad!" Cloud yelled as he pushed his way through the students to get to Reno, for once all brooding was washed away from him.

Reno just cackled and blew him a kiss, oh yes, Cloud was always amusing and a pissed off Cloud was downright hilarious.

Running to his car Reno checked his watch again; he didn't have all that much time to get the beer and snacks if he wanted to be at Axel's on time. Normally he wouldn't care about being late but Axel could get pissy beyond belief and that was something that Reno rather avoided.

Reno stopped by the liquor store for some six-packs and the convenience store for some red hot chili chips. Nothing was worth eating if it didn't burn a hole in your throat on the way down, that was Reno's motto. Maybe that was why he was so addicted to Axel; the fellow redhead was nothing if not hot.

Jumping back into his ratty BMW from the 80's he sped down the familiar road to Axel's apartment, radio blasting at full volume and drumming his fingers along with the beat on the steering wheel. When he'd checked his phone at the store he'd had about seventeen angry texts from Tifa, threatening to castrate him for working Cloud up. Reno chuckled darkly, he didn't get why she was upset, he'd broken Cloud out from his usual emo mode…hell Tifa might actually get something tonight. If anything she should thank him.

He turned into Axel's driveway still chuckling and grabbed the beer and chips and hurried up the stairs to the apartment on the top floor. He hated the stairs that led to Axel's place; he could never understand why his friend chose to live on the fifth floor of a building that lacked an elevator. Axel spewed some nonsense about being an artist and needed the light but Reno didn't buy it…Axel probably did it because he was a cruel and sadistic son of a bitch. It wasn't so bad going up the stairs but after spending an evening with Axel Reno was more often than not drunk off of his ass when he left and then the stairs were hell…pure and simple.

After the workout that was climbing those fucking stairs, especially carrying several six-packs of beers Reno finally knocked on Axel's worn wooden door. He wondered briefly what kind of movies Axel and Roxas had chosen, he hoped it was at least one comedy in the bunch, Reno wanted to laugh. All thoughts flew out of his head though when Axel opened the door fresh out of the shower, bare-chested and with his flaming red hair in a sleek ponytail…Fuck the man looked delicious.

"Hey buddy, good to see you…you've been scarce lately." Axel grinned and wrapped his arms around Reno in a hug and making all of Reno's blood rush southwards. The other smelled like almonds and vanilla and Reno just wanted to lean forward and lick a line down Axel's neck and chest.

"Yeah, good to see ya too." Reno nodded and pushed the bags of beers into Axel's arms in an effort to get the other to back of some so that he could regain his bearings. "The shrimp's here too?" He asked and peered over Axel's shoulder for a sign of the short blond.

"Yeah, Roxas is still in shower, he'll be out shortly, come on and let's get things set up." Axel pulled Reno deeper into the tiny apartment.

'_Oh Fuck!!!_' Now Reno's head was swimming with images of Roxas in the shower and slick and wet and shiny and what he and Axel could have possibly done that had made them dirty in the first place.

With a soft groan Reno tried to push those images out of his head before he made a spectacle of himself. He threw himself on the soft green couch and cracked open a beer. Axel gave him a bit of a funny look but he didn't say anything.

Rustling noises came from inside the tiny bedroom and Roxas appeared wearing worn jeans and one of Axel's paint splattered T-shirts that was way too big on him. The kid looked adorable and sexy as hell all at once.

"Yo Shrimp, how's it hanging." Reno gave Roxas a two fingered salute while his eyes looked everywhere but at the blond.

Roxas raised an eyebrow and his eyes were icy blue as they took in the sprawling redhead on the couch. "It's _'hanging'_ just fine beanstalk…Call me Shrimp again and I rip your dangling little wiener right off and beat you to death with it." Roxas glowered and pushed Reno's legs off the sofa with a loud thump so that he could sit down. He reached over to the table and grabbed a beer.

"Ah Roxy…just as pleasant and charming as ever." Reno batted his eyelashes at the little grump. "Easy on the booze blondie, I don't want to get in trouble for letting a minor drink."

"I'm nineteen fuckhole!" Roxas told him and took a swig of the beer.

"It warms my heart that my boys get along so well." Axel squeezed down on Reno's other side, putting his feet on the table while reaching for the remote.

Reno just rolled his eyes and resisted the urge to pull on the rubber band keeping Axel's hair in the ponytail. Axel looked good with his hair up, really good but Reno stilled preferred his hair loose and spiky and wild. Something to fist his hands in while he pulled the other down for an openmouthed kiss…and yes his mind was back into very dangerous territory. Reno had to picture Professor Sephiroth naked to get rid of his growing interest. Reno shuddered…The image of the tall, imposing silver haired professor was enough to get any hard-on to wilt. Reno found him freaky as hell.

Problem taken care of, Reno squirmed into a more comfortable position and settled down to watch the movie. It was a silly comedy that didn't require much of the viewer but it was amusing at times and it made Reno chuckle…he didn't ask for more than that. He'd missed this, the easy camaraderie with Axel and Reno liked Roxas too…the problem was that he liked him a little too much. He would get over it though, his friendship with Axel was one of his few constants and it was too important to fuck up.

About an hour into the movie Reno felled a hand creeping up his thigh. He turned to look at Axel sharply but the redhead had one hand in his lap and the other lay across the headrest of the couch, toying with a few strands of Roxas' golden hair.

He twisted his head around sharply and looked at Roxas who looked as the picture of innocence with his eyes glued to the TV screen. Reno tried to delicately move his leg out of the way but that only earned him a squeeze and the hand moved higher. Reno chanced another glance at the blond and saw that the little twerp was smirking.

Suddenly the touch on his thigh was accompanied by long fingers caressing his neck, just underneath his ponytail…up and down they ran, stroking and lightly scratching with short fingernails.

Reno shuddered at the sensations and goose-bumps rose across his skin. What the fuck was going on here?

The hand on his leg was travelling very close to the bulge in his denims and Reno reached out and grabbed it before it hit its mark. "Okay what the hell are ya doing?" He was turned on and uncomfortable.

"What?" Roxas looked at him with wide blue eyes. "We're playing…Axel told me you liked to play and the thing in your pants tells me you agree." He reached for Reno's covered erection again, stroking it through the cloth.

"We were bored earlier and since you've kept yourself away from me for a while now I had to get you here some way." Axel leaned forward and whispered in his ear, nibbling the soft lobe before he pulled away.

"Aren't you guys exclusive…all lovey dovey and shit?" Reno closed his eyes and leaned back against the headrest as Roxas continued to Squeeze and grope.

"We're together yes." Roxas said as he moved to unbutton and unzip Reno's pants.

"We don't have anything against sharing…especially with friends." Axel's hands travelled underneath Reno's button up shirt. "You of all people should know that I'm a generous guy."

"So what do you say? Wanna be our playmate." Roxas asked with laughter in his voice as he finally reached into Reno's boxers and stroked his flushed erection.

"Fuck yes!" Reno put his hand behind Roxas' neck and pulled the blond in for a devouring kiss, tangling his tongue with him and savoring the fresh unfamiliar taste.

"Good boy." Axel purred and pulled Reno's shirt off so that he could touch smooth skin without clothes getting in the way.

Roxas moved away from Reno and over towards Axel. Reno's cock immediately missed the touch of that warm hand wrapped around it but it soon twitched with interest when Roxas got on to his knees in front of Axel and opened and pulled his pants off. Axel's familiar cock bobbed an angry red in the air for a second before Roxas swallowed it down.

Oh boy…that blond had a mouth made for sucking cock. Axel's hips thrust up into that hot wet mouth and small grunts of pleasure escaped his lips.

Reno did what he'd wanted to do since he stepped through the door and pulled that damned rubber band out of Axel's hair before he wound his fingers through the crimson tresses and pulled the other close. Fucking Axel's mouth in rhythm with the way Roxas blew him.

They soon realized that the couch was too small for what they had in mind so Reno stood up and kicked the coffee table to the side and pulled both his soon to be lovers down on the carpet. All of them lost their clothes in hurry, too turned on and eager to do it whit any kind of finesse.

Axel lay down on his back and after giving Reno a short, fierce kiss he moved back in between Axel's legs and resumed what he'd been doing before the interruption. Roxas grabbed the lube and the pack of condoms that had been stuffed beneath one of the coach cushions and hurriedly slathered his fingers with the slick substance. As he continued to bob up and down on Axel's cock his fingers circled Axel's anus before breaching that ring of muscles, pushing two fingers inside as far as they would go.

Axel moaned and spread his long legs wider, making more room for Roxas to move his fingers inside him.

The whole thing playing out in front of him was so hot and it had Reno panting. He stood behind Roxas, stroking his own erection. He got down on his knees behind Roxas and stroked his hands down a pale sinewy back. "I'm gonna fuck ya blondie…you okay with that?" He followed the line his hands had taken down that back with his tongue.

"Mmmhmmm." Roxas answered around his mouthful of cock and raised his ass higher in invitation.

Reno went for the lube when Roxas shook his head…which was still buried in Axel's groin.

"He doesn't need prepping." Axel gasped. "Not after the fucking I gave him in the shower.

Fuck! That was hot, the thought of pushing his cock inside that tight heat, were Axel's dick had been just hours ago made Reno really hot and bothered. He wasn't about to take the kid dry though…Reno wanted this experience to be pleasurable all around.

Reno abandoned the lube for now and sunk down lower behind Roxas. He spread lush cheeks apart and watched the small, pink hole wink at him. Reno couldn't wait to push his cock into that tight ass. He leaned forward and lapped lightly at the sensitive, wrinkly skin surrounding the tight muscle and smirked when Roxas body jerked in surprised pleasure. Reno slipped his tongue lower and mouthed both of Roxas balls hanging in their velvety sacks before moving back up to tongue Roxas' anus.

Roxas thrashed and pushed his ass up against Reno's face, making the redheads tongue go in deeper inside him.

Roxas released Axel's cock with a loud pop and looked over his shoulder.

"Fuck Red…yeah that's right, get your tongue in deeper and open me up for your cock." He keened out as he stabbed his fingers in and out of Axel.

Reno just chuckled darkly at Roxas' words and spread the other man's cheeks even wider. He pointed his tongue and stabbed it inside the quivering hole as far as it would go.

"Ah..no more! I'm gonna cum if you continue and I want to come in this sweet ass." Roxas said and slapped Axel's right cheek for emphasis.

Reno reluctantly removed his mouth from between Roxas' ass-cheeks and leaned back on his shackles while Roxas ripped open a condom and put it on his erection. He leaned over and kissed Axel. "Are you ready for me baby?" He asked and grabbed Axel's _fuck me now_ hips as he positioned himself.

"Always Roxy." Axel replied and wrapped his long legs tightly around Roxas' waist, pulling his lover even closer.

Axel tossed his head back as Roxas breached him and a voice that seemed to be part purr and part growl rose from his throat.

Reno couldn't wait anymore so he opened his own condom, he always used one. Reno was fond of sex but he wasn't stupid, he was an avid spokesman for the [i]love-glove[/i]. He coated his latex covered erection in lube before he closed in on Roxas, spreading his cheeks with one hand while he had a firm grip on his own cock with the other guiding it to Roxas' tight hole.

"Wait!" Axel suddenly shouted making Reno startle and fall back on his ass on the floor.

"What is it?" Roxas also sounded a bit spooked, afraid he had hurt his lover when he had barely gotten his cock inside the other.

"I want to ride you babe." Axel was wriggling under Roxas as he tried to change the position.

Roxas sighed and pulled out of Axel with gritted teeth and Reno rolled his eyes. "Fuck you're high maintenance." He growled and pushed Roxas down on his back so that Axel could climb that pretty cock.

Axel stuck his tongue out at Reno which only caused the other redhead to catch it between his teeth and suckle on it gently before releasing it.

Axel groaned deep in his throat as he slowly sunk down on Roxas' erection, controlling the speed and the depth. Roxas placed his hands back on Axel's amazing hips and helped guide the redhead up and down, up and down…each time just a little bit faster.

Reno got back in between Roxas' legs and spread them wide. He hooked his arms under Roxas' knees and slid in to the root in one smooth stroke.

Roxas's eyes almost rolled into the back of his head, Reno filled him up so nicely while Axel's tight and wonderful ass squeezed his cock like a vice. He opened his eyes and was even more turned on by the sight of Axel riding his cock with leisurely strokes while he leaned back against Reno who was kissing and licking Axel's neck at the same time as he was pistoning in and out of Roxas. Damn but the two redheads looked gorgeous together. Roxas decided then and there that he was going to keep them both.

The three of them soon got into a comfortable rhythm and the only thing that was heard in the room was skin slapping against skin and soft curses and words of affection whispered in between kisses and nips.

This was not going to be a long marathon fuck, they were all way too worked up for that. Axel reached down and fisted his own cock, jerking it harshly as he rode Roxas faster and faster until he blew, coating Roxas' chest with stringy ropes of cum.

Roxas soon followed, the double assault on his body proving to be too much to handle and he filled the condom inside of Axel.

Seeing Axel spasm through his own orgasm and feeling Roxas constrict around him and milk his cock pushed Reno over the edge and he bit down on Axel's neck as his own climax was pulled from him. Fuck this had been the best sex he'd had in ages.

Reno slipped out of Roxas gently and pulled off the used condom, tied it together and tossed it towards the trashcan in the corner, not really caring where it landed. He saw Roxas do the same thing and then the three of them lay in a panting heap on the living room floor.

"Why haven't we done this sooner?" Reno asked breathlessly has he rested his head on Axel's stomach.

"Because you've been a chicken-shit and avoided us." Axel replied sardonically.

"Oh right." Reno couldn't exactly deny that so he didn't even try. "I'm done running now though."

"Good." Roxas stroked a sweaty strand of red hair behind Reno's ear. "Cause you're not getting out of here until I've tried your ass too."

Reno's eyebrow went up and his cock made an effort to wake up.

"Well, I'm certainly not bored anymore." He said with a slow sinful grin.

"You can always count on us to break your boredom buddy." Axel said as he watched Roxas slowly crawl on top of Reno. "Anytime."

"Come on then Shrimp, show me what you got." Reno smirked and bucked his hips.

Roxas's eyes darkened and he reached behind him to grab a firm hold of Reno's half hard erection. "What did I tell you that I would do the next time you called me a shrimp?" He gave a harsh pull.

Reno's eyes widened in alarm and Axel's mad cackle echoed through the air…

**The End**.


End file.
